


Sombra

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: You have finally made the trip down south of the border, and in a bar not far from the coast you meet a woman very interested in heading south of your border.Featuring Sombra, from Overwatch, and You, the Reader.Notes: Written in first person.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Sombra

You never realised how lucky you were. You had never imagined that you'd get to Mexico given everything that had been happening lately - the Second Omnic Crisis, the Mexican Revolution, the Reconstruction in America. Fortunately, as if by the revolutionary spirits of the Zapatistas themselves you find yourself sitting in a bar in Northern Mexico. The first bar you came across in a sleepy little resort town on the Gulf Coast, and suddenly out of no-where you're approached by a woman.

She has long black hair with deep purple highlights flashed along the tips and fringe, flowing down to one side leaving the shaven left side of her head apparent. Her eyes are stark purple, dragging your attention from the cybernetic plates clamped into her skin, a finger waggles before you with long purple prosthetic nails that glistened dangerously.

She smiles, genuine and startling, a hint of teeth. She tells you, "Buy me a drink." And you expect her to pick something expensive, only for her to select the mescal. You order and you're treated to a few words of advice, she tells you the worm in the bottle is how you know it is genuine - and that the worm is an aphrodisiac. Then she laughs, disarming the tension.

Her name is Katarina, though you suspect that isn't her true name. Everything about her screams tech-girl, from the way her soft brown skin is just slightly pale from being inside all day to the way she wears her cybernetics. You catch a glance of the back of her neck when she turns and the hardwires venture as far down as her white sugar-skull print tank-top reveals.

You spend hours talking, drinking less than you expected. It seems like a while all she wants is to chew your ear, to vent to a foreigner who as far as she knows will never see her again.

That becomes more obvious when suddenly the topic turns spicy. She asks you if you've ever had sex with a stranger, and when you answer she takes your hand and tells you about a motel not far from the bar. You do nothing to stop her, you don't want to.

In a no-tell motel not far from the bar, she pushes you against the wall. Barely inside the room the door still open to the hall, there is no way this ride stops and when she reaches into your jeans her jaw drops.

She sinks to her knees, and drags down your jeans. You rise before her, cock hard as rock. “Dios mio,” she trills, and lets you slide against her cheek. She is warm, and wet, she is too eager to hold still and slips her tongue along your length before taking the plunge.

She sucks your tip, you fill her mouth. She even looks up at you as her tongue circles your shaft, those stark purple eyes gazing right into your own. Her fingers slowly wrap around you, helping keep you steady. One hand cupping your balls, the other around your shaft as her lips ease down and her tongue caresses you.

You are brought forward by her lips as she pulls away, and left throbbing when she stands and finally goes to shut the door. Then she drags you to the bed and pushes you down before dragging off your jeans before pulling off her own and climbing on top of you.

She straddles you, her hot wet pussy enveloping you. Her body rising over you, her long hair flowing back and forth as she sinks deep and ruts back and forth against your hips. One hand against your chest, the other a finger raised to her lips to keep you quiet. Then she plants both on your shoulders and slaps hard against you - pounding herself heavy down into you. Her breasts jiggle under her white tank top, it grows increasingly askew and bares more of her black bra hidden beneath. Her hair curtains her left eye, her right eye holds your gaze until the last moment. When she cums it is with a loud groan and trembling legs, she leaves you soaked and squirts long after she slips from your hard cock.

“In my ass,” she falls back, landing on her rear, then flips herself down onto her stomach.

You mount her, obedient, her hips are still bucking as you plant your legs to either side of hers and your cock slips against the cleavage of her butt. The metal implanted into her spine goes all the way to her tail bone, and the way her shirt has ridden up lets you see the small of her back - her wide hips sinking into a thin waist that accentuates the curve of her ass.

“Come on!” she urges, so you spread her and slowly ease into her. She is tight, resisting you as you push in with two thumbs pushing on your shaft. At least, she resists until you pop in then she takes you to the hilt.

She groans with every push and moans with every pull. Tightening as you leave, and relaxing as you enter. Her back arches, she pushes her hands against the bed and bites her shirt to muffle her cries. The only words that make sense are her pleas for you to kiss her. Your body covers hers, you sink into her as you kiss her neck and fill her. Thick, pulsing ropes flood her ass and she squeals loudly.

You never realised how lucky you were. You had never imagined that you'd get to Mexico, or that you'd stay. You still see her around occasionally, and just for old times sake she drags you to a cheap motel so you can stain the sheets. Given everything that's happening, there isn't a much better way to spend your time than waiting around for her.

Even if after spending some time in Mexico you learned who she really was. ¿Quién es Sombra? The reason you're so damn lucky.


End file.
